Cramberry
Cramberries are plants that can move one plant into another plant’s tile so both plants share the same tile, and save space. Cramberry is used by planting it on another plant, then the player selects another plant on the lawn to move it to the former plant’s position, where Cramberry will then pull out a vine to lasso the selected plant to the position, then disappear. Plants on the same tile share damage taken (e.g. a Peashooter plus a Wall-nut will both survive until the amount of damage dealt to them is equal to their health altogether, there is no such thing as the Peashooter dying first, nor the Wall-nut), will activate both of their own plant food effects at the price of one Plant Food, and attempting to shovel a plant on that tile will shovel both plants up. You can't use Cramberry to cram more than two plants into a tile. This plant is an upcoming plant in Plants vs. Zombies: Lost World. Origins Cramberry’s name is a portmanteau of the words ‘cranberry’ and ‘cram’. The cranberry, or the subgenus Oxycoccus (scientific name), is the berry plant Cramberry is based on, and the verb ‘cram’ references to Cramberry’s ability to cram two plants into one tile. Almanac Entry Cramberry Sun cost: 50 Recharge: Mediocre Enables you to have any two plants on the same tile. Usage: Single-use. Plant it on a plant, then target another plant to move it to the former plant's tile. Special: Let’s any two plants use the same tile. As a child, Cramberry grew up in a small house, a really small house. Cramberry had two brothers and three sisters, and they all had to share a single bedroom, in that small house. You can't imagine how scarce space was in that bedroom, even for a single berry. "I begged my parents berry much, throughout my childhood, every single day, just to get a bigger house. My parents were gosh darn stingy fruits." Strategies Cramberry’s primary use is to save the amount of space used on the lawn and concentrate more plants into certain areas. Cramberry can be utilised in multiple ways. One way to utilise him is during levels which involve not planting on Crazy Dave’s mold colonies, where you can concentrate more plants into certain areas, which essentially saves the amount of space you use, and allows you to place more plants, despite the mold colonies. Another way to use him can be to plant more plants much closer to the house, in order to gather plants into safer positions (where zombies can’t reach them easily), which can also be useful in levels which have objectives that require you to not lose a certain number of plants. You can also exploit Cramberry’s ability to be able to use one Plant Food on two plants at once. Gallery CramberrY.png|Cramberry (HD) Costume (Cramberry).png|Costume Moving Explode-O-Nut to Havocado's position (Cramberry).png|Moving Explode-O-Nut to Havocado's position. Idling (Cramberry).gif|Idling Category:Plants Category:Single use Plant Category:Berry Plants Category:Mediocre Recharge Plants Category:FF2019 Category:PvZ:LW upcoming content